Pallet decks with legs have been used in the freight industry to maximize the space utilization in cargo vans, trucks, and freight trailers, and to minimize damage to cargo or products being transported. Some conventional pallet decks are provided with fixed (i.e. non-foldable) legs, thus taking unnecessary extra space when not in use. To remedy this problem, one previous improvement was to replace the fixed legs with foldable legs that are connected to the deck frame by a separate pin. However, such separate pins can be easily lost or damaged and have to be manually inserted or removed when deploying or folding the legs. Thus, such a design requires extra steps to be performed by users during operation, which reduce efficiency or render pallet decks to be inoperable in the field. Moreover, the pallet decks with foldable legs currently on the market do not nest when stacked together in a folded configuration, causing additional concerns of injuring users and damaging products (and/or vehicles) during transportation.